


But you won’t do the same

by tobidrama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobidrama/pseuds/tobidrama
Summary: Sometimes Tobirama wished he couldn’t feel nothing at all.





	But you won’t do the same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of MadaTobi week: On the Battlfeild.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, but I just really wanted to write something for this ship. Hope you like it.
> 
> Please note that English isn’t my first language but I tried really hard to make as few mistakes as possible. 
> 
> Inspired by Bruno Mars - Grenade.

«Are you coming back?»  
«Sure, why not? We had fun together, didn’t we?»

It’s been 14 minutes since Madara left. 14 minutes since Tobirama knew that their time together had come to an end. He knew that Madara got bored, that soon he’ll find someone new, a boy or a girl, to have “fun”, as he had put it, with. 

Not that Tobirama really minded, he couldn’t do anything about it. He got his fare share, even more than he thought he could ever have. 

16 minutes. Really, he should be grateful. Tobirama never expected to have Madara’s attention at all, he was content with longing, loving from afar. But Uchiha had another idea of how they could spend time together as soon as he had found the strength to overcome his hatred towards Senju as a whole and Tobirama in particular. 

21 minutes of lying in bed and burying his nose in a pillow that smelled like Madara.

The sheets already started to get colder after their night. How much longer would everything in here smell like his (ex) lover? How much longer would Tobirama try to catch the scent with his nose? How much longer would he suffer because of it? 

49 minutes. He could feel Madara going places around the village. Uchiha compound, the bakery, the Hokage tower. Could feel his mood - not bothered or distressed by anything, almost relaxed.

53 minutes. Sometimes Tobirama wished he couldn’t feel nothing at all. And soon he wouldn’t. 

 

•••

He hadn’t seen something like that for a long, long time. If he could recall correctly - the last time a battle like that occurred Madara was on the other side of the battlefield, not by Tobirama’s side. Proud, handsome, perfect Madara, not his. 

The way he moved, the way he used Izuna’s eyes, the way he burnt enemies who dared to come closer. The way his arrogance overtook awareness. 

Tobirama had to step up, to take this blow for a loved one, how could he not? There is nothing left to loose, nothing else to take. The perfect way to die. 

Tobirama throws himself on a blade going straight for Madara’s back, changing its trajectory. Changing his own lifespan. 

The pain is not as unbearable as the look in those red eyes. But he did the right thing, he would die protecting the most precious person in the world to him. 

Tobirama smiles.


End file.
